ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Tie Your Mother Down
| Released = 4 March 1977 | Format = 7" | Recorded = 1976 | Studio = | Venue = | Genre = Hard rock | Length = * 4:48 (Album version) * 3:45 (Single edit) * 4:00 (Air guitar version) | Label = EMI (UK) Elektra (US) | Writer = Brian May | Producer = Queen | Prev_title = Somebody to Love | Prev_year = 1976 | Next_title = Teo Torriatte (Let Us Cling Together) | Next_year = 1977 }} "Tie Your Mother Down" is a song by the British rock band Queen, written by lead guitarist Brian May. It is the opening track and the second single from their 1976 album A Day at the Races. On its original release as a single in 1977 the song peaked at 31 in the UK Singles Chart. More than 20 years later, it was released as a double a-side to "No-One but You (Only the Good Die Young)" where it reached 13 in UK Singles Chart. On the album the song is preceded by a one-minute instrumental intro featuring a Shepard tone melody, which is reprised in the ending of "Teo Torriatte": this was intended to create a "circle" within the album, typical, for example, of Pink Floyd's albums. After its release in 1976, it was played by Queen on every subsequent tour. At the 1992 The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert, the song was co-performed by Queen and guests Joe Elliott and Slash. On several occasions in recent years, Brian May and Roger Taylor have played the song live with the Foo Fighters, including performances at Queen's Rock and Roll Hall of Fame induction ceremony in 2001, and the VH1 Rock Honors in 2006. A live performance of the song from 1981 is on the album Queen Rock Montreal. The song is a playable track in the video games Guitar Hero Live and Rock Band 4. History Brian May started writing the song in Tenerife, while he was working for his Ph.D. as an astrophysicist. He composed the riff on a Spanish guitar, and woke up one morning and played it while singing "tie your mother down," a line he considered a joke. Vocalist Freddie Mercury encouraged him to keep the line. "Tie Your Mother Down" opens with an ultra-heavy, stripped down guitar riff. A promotional film was made for the song, directed by Bruce Gowers, based on a performance clip shot at Nassau Coliseum in Long Island, New York in February 1977 during the band's US arena headlining tour.1977 A Day At The Races North American Tour Ultimate Queen. Retrieved 31 August 2011 Though it was a long-time live favourite and a US FM rock radio favourite, the song had limited chart success, making #31 in the UK and #49 in the US. Therefore, it was included on the band's first Greatest Hits compilation in certain markets only; however, the song is featured on the Queen Rocks compilation album, together with some of the band's heaviest songs.Queen Rocks, Vol. 1 Allmusic. Retrieved 10 July 2011 In a BBC Radio 4 tribute program to Rory Gallagher, May stated that a key inspiration for the riff of this song came from Taste's "Morning Sun" from their On the Boards (1970) album. Queen comments on the song |25px|25px|Freddie Mercury}} Charts Personnel *Freddie Mercury - lead and backing vocals *Brian May - electric guitar, backing vocals, harmonium (album version only) *Roger Taylor - drums, gong, backing vocals *John Deacon - bass guitar Live performances After its release in 1976, "Tie Your Mother Down" would go on to become the most frequent opening number for the remainder of the band's long career. At the 1992 Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert, the song was co-performed by Queen and guests; Def Leppard lead singer Joe Elliott and Guns N' Roses guitarist Slash. May sang the first verse and chorus before handing over the vocal part to Elliot. On several occasions in the recent years, May and Taylor have played this song live with the Foo Fighters, including performances at Queen's Rock and Roll Hall of Fame induction ceremony in 2001, VH1 Rock Honors 2006, and in Foo Fighters London Hyde Park concert for the encore of the show. On 5 September 2011, Jeff Beck performed the song with May and Taylor in celebration of what would have been Freddie Mercury's 65th birthday at an event titled 'Freddie for a Day' held at the Savoy Hotel in London. Live recordings *''Live Killers'' (1979) *''We Will Rock You/''Queen Rock Montreal (1981) *''Queen on Fire - Live at the Bowl'' (1982) *''Live at Wembley '86/''Live at Wembley Stadium (1986) *''Live Magic'' (1986) *Seville Expo 92 Concert (1992) *The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert (1992) *''Live at the Brixton Academy (Brian May album)'' (1993) *''Return of the Champions'' (2005) *''Super Live in Japan'' (2005) *''Skin and Bones'' (Foo Fighters album/DVD, on the Hyde Park DVD) (2006) *''Live in Ukraine'' (2008) References External links *Official YouTube videos: original music video, Live at Wembley, Live at the Bowl, at Rock Montreal, Queen + Paul Rodgers (live), at Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert (with Joe Elliot and Slash) *Lyrics at Queen official website Category:Queen (band) songs Category:1976 songs Category:1977 singles Category:Songs written by Brian May Category:Music videos directed by Bruce Gowers Category:EMI Records singles Category:Elektra Records singles Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:British hard rock songs